Wolfbann Society
The Wolfbann Society is a secretive organization of master hypnotists. Believed to date back to the time of the famed Werewolf Witch hunts, the Society is believed to have roots as far back as the 14th Century and is primarily Bavarian in origin. Overview and History In the 14th Century stories of werewolves appeared in what is modern-day Switzerland. The Wolfbann Society were supposedly the origin of the werewolf myth, men and women who could in fact tame wolves using hypnosis and then use them to attack their enemies. Despite persecution the society thrived over time, the Society learning to operate in the shadows over time and be less brazen with using their abilities in public, as they were seen as witches and sorcerers as well. By the 18th Century the Society had become elusive, though their reputation and techniques remain. In the modern Wolfbann Society some old traditions, such as learning how to use an actual Wolfsangel as a ceremonial weapon, have been discarded. A main tradition remains however that the Society's governing body be a group simply called the Council, made up of five Grand Masters, who in turn deem members of the Society Grand Masters after passing their tests. The Society has no real size limit but it is rare for them to have more than two hundred members as entrance requirements push aside many applicants. While the Society has no formal home and is considered more or less just rumor by the public they continue to operate in Germany in particular, with ties across Europe and other continents as well. The Society however does not believe in forcing someone to confirm to any particular lifestyle, simply desiring to keep their techniques as secret as possible, thus being more of an academic club than a secret government. Schattenjäger is the closest the Society has to a historic home, Schloss Ritter being owned by a family with strong ties to the Society and containing historic training rooms and equipment. Masters are required to have an apprentice or at least be actively looking for one, demonstrating they are truly worthy of the title. Techniques While members of Wolfbann can seem to have an almost magical level of hypnotic skill, the group's requirements are for a natural level of affinity for eye contact and vocal inflection. Drug implementation is permitted, Transmoxide a more recent favorite as well as Sapthorn oil. The basic use of a Wolfbann technique is to maintain eye contact while speaking and making subtle hand gestures. Inflection, while speaking and using keywords, is often employed, though true masters don't need to do this and can rely on subtle elements. A key aspect remains a jolt, which fully puts someone under the control of a member of the Society. Wolfbann techniques are often able to defy traditional subconscious barriers, the result being subjects far more suggestible. It remains however that unless a subject is a natural killer they can't be made to kill someone, and conversely unless suicidal they won't kill themselves. A Wolfssegner is expected to able to hypnotize most common and uncommon subjects, and have at least some idea of how to hypnotize multiple people at once. Newer Wolfssegner frequently employ props to help target multiple people at once, almost like a sort of totem. Another rite of passage is the helot, which is a servant a member of the society has hypnotized into working for them. A helot helps a member hone long-term hypnosis techniques, with Masters potentially able to abandon their helots and leave them, mentally, no worse for wear. Many Grand Masters still practice animal-based hypnosis, with rodents, dogs, and felines the most common subjects. There have been no recorded successes of hypnotizing birds or fish, though creatures such as lobsters and chickens have proven vulnerable. Members Germany Musetta Vander 2.jpg|Nadja Tolkien Grand Master|link=Nadja Tolkien Courtney Henggeler.jpg|Jasmin Tolkien Master|link=Jasmin Tolkien Bridget Regan 7.png|Alexia Brauer Wolfssegner|link=Alexia Brauer Bridget Regan 3.jpg|Amalia Brauer Wolfssegner|link=Amalia Brauer Antje Traue 4.jpg|Meike Dressler Wolfssegner|link=Meike Dressler Rainey Qualley 5.jpg|Klara Swerder Apprentice|link=Klara Swerder Holly Deveaux 4.jpg|Viveka Norling Apprentice|link=Viveka Norling Europe Eva Green 7.jpg|Florianne Deniau Master|link=Florianne Deniau Martha Madison 4.jpg|Gwyneth Faye Master|link=Gwyneth Faye Diana Knight 5.jpg|King Cobra Wolfssegner|link=King Cobra Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger Wolfssegner|link=Ashlynne Krueger Elizabeth Olsen.jpg|Annika Lindström Wolfssegner|link=Annika Lindström Cara Delevingne.jpg|Salena Saynor Wolfssegner|link=Salena Saynor Aliyah O'Brien 3.jpg|Karin Wehner Wolfssegner|link=Karin Wehner Katarina Waters 3.jpg|Petra Wolf Wolfssegner|link=Petra Wolf Emily Wickersham 7.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham Apprentice|link=Eleanor Cunningham North America Kelsey Grammer 2.jpg|Ernst Vogel Grand Master|link=Ernst Vogel Natassia Malthe 4.jpg|Camile Kennmore Master|link=Camile Kennmore Meisa Kuroki 4.jpg|Kagome Honda Wolfssegner|link=Kagome Honda Katie McGrath.jpg|Maeve McAlister Wolfssegner|link=Maeve McAlister Callie Hernandez 4.jpg|Emelina Moralez Wolfssegner|link=Emelina Moralez Blair Redford 2.jpg|Tarak Spears Wolfseegner|link=Tarak Spears Meghan Ory 2.jpg|Sara Vogel Wolfssegner|link=Sara Vogel Jessica Stroup 7.jpg|Lula McPherson Apprentice|link=Lula McPherson Sarah Hyland 5.jpg|Erica Vogel Apprentice|link=Erica Vogel South America Ona Grauer 5.jpg|Seraphina Wiegard Master|link=Seraphina Wiegard Africa Maisie Richardson-Sellers 4.jpg|Kirabo Sarr Wolfssegner|link=Kirabo Sarr Category:Organizations